


【黑白】睡前童话故事：小鱼人【2019-7-23】

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: ＊就是一个架空向的鬼畜童话故事版黑白王子＊是喜闻乐见的鱼人梗【大雾】＊鱼人安度因出没【什么鬼】＊超 级 大 O O C 警 告＊我有毒，我认罪【顶锅盖遁走】
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	【黑白】睡前童话故事：小鱼人【2019-7-23】

在很久很久以前，在这个世界上有一片遥远的大陆，叫做东部王国。在这东部王国上有一个地方叫做西部荒野；而西部荒野，则有一处沙滩。这里风景优美，面朝大海正对落日，正是一个好去处。

这里也是鱼人们的聚居点之一。这些勤劳的小生物在海滩上建起了茅草的棚屋和地下的沙洞，也因此吸引了大量的冒险者。通常而言这些冒险者会一边嚷嚷着“我的任务物品呢，cnm又没掉，辣鸡暴雪”一边把惊恐的鱼人追得四散奔逃，直到双方都筋疲力尽为止。所以，不难想象，鱼人们的小日子也过得不太轻松。

而我们的安迪就是这些鱼人中的一个；他也无疑是自己的族群中最特殊的。在一群蓝皮肤的同类中，只有安迪拥有金色的鳞片，和一双与众不同的蓝色大眼睛；并且，在所有的鱼人祭司中，他是力量最为强大的那个——他可以使用一种其他鱼人都不会的金光闪闪的力量，只要是这力量接触到的伤口，都会在顷刻之间愈合。于是理所当然地，这个奇特的小鱼人差点被同类当成救星供起来；虽然他的父母经常饶有兴致地“哇啦哇啦”地说起他是如何突如其来地出现在这个族群里，但外来者的身份并没有减轻鱼人们的狂热。

生活本来平静又简单：每天日出而作日落而息，偶尔帮同类治疗被冒险者弄出来的伤口，就是安迪生活的全部。直到某天——

这是一个有着明亮月亮的夜晚。

由于某些原因，名叫安迪的小鱼人睡得不太踏实，于是决定偷偷溜出去转一转。月光下的沙滩被柔和的白光覆盖；这总是让他感到平静。

然后他看到了远处的海滩上的一个黑影。

那个黑影看起来很庞大，他的第一反应是想要躲开；然而，某种力量却在冥冥之间驱使他违背本能走了过去。直到他走近了，他发现那个黑影似乎是个人类。

那个人类躺在沙滩上一动不动。

“哇啦哇啦？”安迪小心翼翼地用他的一根手指戳了戳那个大家伙，然而人类毫无反应。他一定是受伤快死了，所以才会这样！一个想法猛然冒出来；小鱼人定了定神，虽然那些冒险者经常欺负他的族群，但他还是决定帮助这个受伤的人类。

他开始调用他特有的那些金光闪闪的力量，让那些力量温柔地冲刷过大个子的全身。金色的光芒终于让人类有了些动静；他揉着眼睛咕哝着翻了个身。

“搞什么，还让不让人睡觉了……”

然后人类睁开了眼睛。

那是一双血红色的，像宝石一般明亮的眼睛。不知为何，这双眼睛让小鱼人感到莫名的紧张，但不安很快就被欣喜取代：人类醒了！他救了他！太棒了！

人类拧着眉头揉了揉太阳穴，目光落到他身上，超级不爽地眯起了眼睛。“……鱼人？”

“哇啦哇啦啦！”小鱼人兴奋地跳了跳，没错是我！我救了你！但是人类看起来仍然很痛苦；于是他又用金闪闪的力量扔了个治疗术过去。

这下那个人类眼睛都直了。

“……什么鬼？这世界疯了？圣光鱼人？认真的吗？”

“哇啦啦啦啦？”安迪疑惑地偏了偏头，他其实不太懂人类到底在说什么，但是对方既然看起来没那么痛苦，那么也许……凑效了？

“哦，好吧，我猜这确实……没有必要了。”人类叹了口气把手里的匕首放回了身侧的刀鞘里，转而饶有兴致地盯着他，“与众不同的圣光鱼人，哈？”

“哇啦啦哇啦啦！”

“嗯……”人类若有所思。他依然只是仔细地打量着小鱼人，而后者开始有些不好意思了。人类的视线实在太炽热了！

“……不，应该不会……”最后那个人类似乎放弃了，咕哝了一句什么之后爬起身。

“哇啦？”他要去哪？他的伤还没好彻底，他得休息！

“我得去找个其他地方睡觉。”人类似乎看穿了他的想法，笑着说。然后他转身离开，轻巧地消失在夜色中。

安迪第二次见到那个人类是在几个星期之后。那时他正和其他的鱼人一起巡查海滩；这个时候，一个黑影远远地向村落走来。其他的鱼人们惊恐地“哇啦哇啦”叫着躲避，然而金色鳞片的小鱼人认出了那个人影。他在原地没动。

那个人类回来了？他怎么了？他又受伤了吗？

人类显然也认出了他，径直向这边走来。

“嘿，我们又见面了。”他笑着蹲下来摸了摸安迪的头。

“哇啦哇啦！”小鱼人兴奋地跳了跳。这感觉不错；他喜欢这样！而其他的鱼人似乎也注意到他们的交流，转而小心地从巢穴中露出头，往这边聚拢起来。

“这是你的同伴们吗？”人类语气轻松，仍然没有敌意，只是有些好奇地打量着它们，“真是个庞大的族群。我算是明白为什么国王每年都要雇冒险者专门负责清理鱼人的事了。”

“哇啦哇啦？”安迪依然没听懂人类在说啥，但是他注意到了人类的下肢上有一个流血的伤口，他指着那和地方看向大个子。

“……哦，那只是个擦伤，没什么大不了的。”人类轻松地说，“还是说你想为我治疗？”

“哇啦！”他看起来不是很抗拒，于是小鱼人认为自己得到了允许；他再一次调动起金色的力量，让它们覆盖在那个伤口上。血流缓慢地停止了，而皮和肉则已肉眼可见的速度再生，直到那个伤口最终完全消失不见。

“哇啦哇啦啦啦啦啦！”再一次目睹了“神迹”的鱼人们兴奋地大声嚷嚷起来。安迪有点小得意；但当他看向人类时，却只看到了对方脸上恍惚的表情。

“这个感觉……”他低语着，手指轻轻拂过伤口曾经在的位置。片刻后他似乎回过了神，笑了起来，“是这样啊。那么，谢谢你了——你还真是个神奇的圣光鱼人啊。”

“哇啦。”安迪兴奋地蹦跶了两下求摸头，并且如愿以偿。

“那么，下次再见咯。”

那个人类后来与他们的族群成为了某种意义上的朋友……虽然这段友情，无疑超级奇怪。

人类时不时就会来海滩转悠，有时候会给鱼人们带来一些可以食用的肉和水草；但更多的时候，他会来找安迪。有时候他会要求小鱼人给他治疗一些小伤口；有的时候他也会带来一些刻着文字闪闪发光的宝石跟小鱼人一起做游戏。这些游戏有些并不是那么舒服，比如有些会让他起疹子，但是安迪从不抱怨。他喜欢这个人类。

这样的情况持续了将近半年。

然后人类消失了。在一个月内，都没有再次出现。

他再次出现的时候，身后追着大概一打穿着紫黑色袍子的怪人。

那时安迪正在沙滩上眺望落日，突然听到了熟悉的脚步声。是那个人类！他兴奋地跳了起来，随后却嗅到了空气中无比浓重的血腥味。

人类受伤了？！坏事！

“哇啦哇啦！”他焦急地冲过去想要为他治疗，然而人类只是一把捞起了他，接着脚步不停地向前冲去，他身后的黑衣人紧追不舍，紫色与黑色的魔法不断划过天空。

“嘿，放下那个鱼人，你个龙崽子——”

“他是主人的——”

“哇啦哇啦？”小鱼人困惑不已。

“……没事的。”人类看了他一眼这么说道，便接着向前奔跑。

他们一直跑啊跑啊，跑过一大片田野，跑过一座要塞……最后，他们在一座悬崖前停下了。

“该死，我忘了这边的地形已经变了。”人类喘着气转过身，而与此同时那些穿长袍的人已经离他们很近了。

“他就在前面！他跑不了了！”

“交出那个鱼人！”

一人一鱼人对视了一眼。

“放心，不会把你交给他们的。”

“……哇啦啦？”

“只有这个办法了，”人类挫败地叹了口气，“我简直不敢相信我真的在试这个。”

在小鱼人还没反应过来的时候，人类以极快的速度举起了他。一个吻轻轻落在了他的脸上。

耀眼的金光突然迸发出来。那是如此神圣的光明：黑衣人们还没反应过来就被晃瞎了眼睛，一个个七荤八素地被神圣的力量冲倒在地。

人类忍不住大笑出声；就连他也没有想到，那本乱七八糟的野路子法术书里说的方法居然真的起作用了。然而他终于有些体力不支，一屁股跌坐在了地上。

而他的面前，不远处，一个金发蓝眼的青年也一脸茫然地坐在地上，身上一丝不挂。

“这他妈……”

金发蓝眼的青年语调古怪，似乎已经不再习惯人类的语言。他一脸懵逼地盯着自己白皙修长的手指看了半天，试探性地伸展了一下自己的关节。

“这……这到底……”

“你可算变回来啦。”来自另一人的声音让他猛地抬起了头，红眼睛的青年换了个舒服点的姿势有些精疲力尽地笑了笑，“我还以为你这辈子都得当个格外长寿的鱼人了呢。”

“！！！”

“嗯，所以——你现在反应过来这是怎么一回事了吗，乌瑞恩殿下？”

安度因·乌瑞恩是人类王国的王子。他从小天赋秉异，师从贤者维伦学习圣光之道，并且在相当年轻的年纪就展现出了出众的外交能力。

某天在随父亲出使他国时，他遇到了一个叫拉希奥的男孩。他们年龄相仿，很快就成为了玩伴；然而他的父亲却发现，拉希奥其实是头黑龙——而黑龙和乌瑞恩家是世仇。瓦里安·乌瑞恩大怒，下令禁止安度因和拉希奥继续来往；然而这完全无法阻止一条坚定的龙——哪怕只是个幼龙。

在他们秘密来往几年之后，最终还是被瓦里安发现了。然后——

“……我……我……”

安度因跟被雷劈了一样半天说不出话；而拉希奥则绕有兴趣地观察着他。

“拜托，告诉我这不是真的……”

“那就是真的。”黑龙很恶趣味地补刀，“你成了个鱼人，被强行降智还和一群鱼人生活了三年多。太刺激了。顺便我会建议你稍微找点东西把身子遮遮——我是头龙，但我不是石头做的，亲爱的安迪。”

终于意识到自己处境的人类王子慌忙蜷起身子用手遮住某个部位，脸红到了脖子根，假装没有理解黑龙的暗示。“我还是没搞懂……”

“指的是‘你是怎么变成鱼人’的那块？”

“……嗯。”

“……那也的确是挺凑巧的。——暮光教派知道吧？对，那个时候恰巧他们也想渗透进王国内部，夺取你父亲的政权；于是他们就买通了几个守卫，在宫廷的各个角落做了手脚，其中包括普罗德摩尔女士的法杖。”

“……圣光在上。”

“没错。然后呢，那会儿你父亲正好要求普罗德摩尔女士在你身上施个追踪法术。于是——‘嘭！’——你变成了一个金光闪闪的圣光鱼人，然后在所有人还没反应过来的时候你就溜了。”

“Emmmm这也太凑巧了吧！”

“人生总是充满了惊喜，我亲爱的安度因。”黑龙满不在乎地耸耸肩，“至于现在——过来一点，介意帮我用圣光疗疗伤嘛？”

“……你刚才还说你不是石头做的。”人类牧师有些别扭地夹紧双腿换了个姿势。

“我不是。”黑龙坏笑，“但是现在——那些邪教徒也一时半会儿恢复不了。反正我是不介意享受享受你的精心‘治疗’，感觉挺不错的——”

“……”继续假装没有听懂。

“还是说，你需要摸摸头鼓励一下？”

“……色龙崽子一边呆着去！”

最后的最后——英勇的黑龙王子（自称）带着被邪恶巫师变成鱼人的人类王子（大雾）回到了王国。虽然气得咬牙切齿，但是面对自己许下的“找到安度因王子的勇士可以要求一切的报酬”的诺言，瓦里安·乌瑞恩还是只能万般不情愿地给黑龙颁发了特殊通行证，允许他随时出入王子的寝宫。而王宫的侍女们则多了一项新的娱乐，那就是在夜里跑去王子门口偷听干♂柴♂烈♂火的声音……

于是王子和王子幸福地生活在了一起，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

一切都那么美满，除了……

“呜啊……我……我的眼睛……”

“可恶……要被闪瞎了……啊啊啊……该死的圣光……”

“那、那对死gay佬……啊啊……我的眼睛……”

“龙套没有人权吗……太过分了……恩佐斯救救我……”


End file.
